Forgetfulness
by onestepcloser2noregrets
Summary: A cross over of TMI and the PJS please rate and have fun!


By Alex onestepclosertonoregrets

 ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS***

Cross over from The mortal Instruments and The Percy Jackson series

You would never have expected this to happen, not in a million years. Of course I would never have expected this to happen nor would I have ever done such an awful thing to the best thing in my life, the beautiful Magnus bane. His enchanting cat-like eyes and that half smile half smirk he makes only when flirting (which sadly was very often), he truly was beautiful in many, many ways. I can not even imagine leaving him for another but then I met _him_. He was so much like me but also so unbelievably unique, he has this way of moving so smooth and non human. Of course he was not human he was a demigod. You see demigods are half human and half god, of course this had confused me at first I didn't know that there was more than one god until I met him. Oh I guess i should probably tell you how I happened upon the wonderful Nico di Angelo well I believe it is pretty simple we were both after the same thing a demon. In his job they happen to call these creatures monsters, or other things I can't bother to remember at this moment. We met as Nico was in the demon's hands slowly but surely being crushed his boy friend Percies was out cold and too weak to help. Luckily for Nico we happened to be walking by as this occurred. In hardly no time at all the demon was slayed and Magnus was going on and on about having monster goo on his designer shirt. All I could do was roll my eyes and go check on the young man and make sure he's okay, I approached him laying on the ground and rested my hand against his forehead to see if he had a fever. He seemed fine although quite tired and weak. "Magnus we have to get these two to safety you get him I have this one." I picked up the small but strangely muscular boy. Magnus just nods and picks up Percy and we begin the short walk home.

We walk into the institute and take them straight upstairs to be taken care of, Nico ended up waking up in only an hour. He came up seeking me and I heard a short knock on my bedroom door. I had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed as I heard it. I opened the door to see him standing there. "Oh it's you, hey." I smile a bit and let him in. "Hey you must be Alec?" He returned the smile and walked inside. "Yeah I'm Alec and you are?" I sit on my bed and pat the spot next to me inviting him to sit down. As he takes a seat he smiles a bit and mumbles shyly. "I'm Nico it's nice to meet you. Oh and thank you for saving my life." He blurted out a bit stuttery. "Hey don't worry about it." I place my hand on his shoulder. He flinches away a bit but I keep my hand in place. "Hey it's okay…" I lean in to hug him gently as I pull away I say quietly. "Are you and percy together?" He blushes and shakes his head no. "Mmmmm I see. Don't worry I'll make you forget him." I push him down onto the bed holding his arms above his head and slowly lean in to kiss him. As I press my lips against his I can hear a faint gasp. "Mmmm there we go, that's right just give in." I move my hand against his chest tugging on his sensitive nipples and hearing sweet little moans escaping his bruised lips and making my cock harder than it should have. I bite my lip and suck traces down his soft neck. A small spot just beneath his collarbone happened to make the boy crazy I sucked that spot till his hips ground against mine. "Mmmm are you ready baby? Already?" he nodded quickly as i pulled off his shirt and pants, seeing his bulge made my cock drip and throb. I rubbed my palm against his hard cock and pulled off his boxers. "One second darling I'm going to get some lube." I walked to the dresser and back holding the lube in my hand. "Now these have to come off." I pulled off his boxers and then all my clothes my hard eight inch cock bouncing out. I lubed up one finger and teased his hot ass hole hearing the hot sweet moans escaping his hot lips. "Beg for it." He moaned louder and mumbled out a stressed "Please! I Beg you!" I smirk and whisper into his ear "good boy." I then slowly moved my finger in and out of his tight entrance. Soon there were three fingers moving in and out of the tight hole. I removed them and replace them with my hard cock pounding into his tight ass hole. "FUCK! Mmmmm yeah that's it baby!" I hit his spot over and over until he came. I filled up that hot hole with my cum. And during all this I seemed to have forgotten I had a boyfriend.


End file.
